Nothing Is What It Seems
by animegirl777
Summary: 3 years has passed. Sarah has put her memories of the Labyrinth aside and forgetting about Jareth. However, Jareth hasn’t forgotten about Sarah and is willing to do anything to get her back. Rated M for future chapters.


**Chapter 1: Pain and Desire**

**This is my first Labyrinth Fanfiction. Not sure how this will turn out, but we will see how it goes. Until then, enjoy this chapter and hopefully many more to come.**

**Note: The Italic words stand for the character's thoughts. **

Beyond the Goblin City, center of the Labyrinth, stood a tall dark castle and within one of its many chambers, a certain Goblin King was tossing and turning in his large king size bed. A cool breeze from the large window in his bedchambers wafted around him as a certain beautiful girl kept appearing in his dreams.

He dreamed of her, seeing her face, her long shiny brown hair as it moved around her beautiful face. It was as if he was in a trance, drifting off into his own world with him and her by his side until those harsh words came into play. "You have no power over me."

Jareth shot up from his bed as cold sweat dripped down his masculine face. He looked around within his dark bedchamber as the words kept repeating within his mind. Those words allowed her to slip through his grasp as she returned to her world. All he wanted was to be with her and for her to become his Queen.

Even though it has been three years since Sarah has challenged his Labyrinth too rescue her baby brother, her beautiful face still burned within his mind. Even though he tried many times to forget about her, it was futile as his love for her still vibrated in the depths of his soul and tormented his spirit and his heart.

For many years, his labyrinth was all he cared about and the power he had over it and his kingdom. However, all that has changed when Sarah was the only one who was able to solve it. At first, all she was to him was just a toy to play with as he tried with many attempts, making sure she fails solving his Labyrinth, watching her as one of his preys. However, the trill of the hunt became a deep lust and desire for her. Even after he had offered her everything, she had refused him, not knowing that it destroyed both him and his Labyrinth.

He needed her, to feel her touch, her warmth against his. He placed his hand upon his chest as he continued to breathe deeply from his strong desires. A burning blinding pain pierced his heart and stole his will as memories of her continued to burn into the depths of his mind. Until he could have her, he was trapped with only memories and dream shadows of her.

Jareth looked outside his window as the cool breeze continued to dance around him. As the full moon came into view, only one thought came into his mind. _"Soon my sweet Sarah…you will be mine."_

Meanwhile on the same night on the Aboveground, Sarah was in her room, sitting on her window balcony, staring up at the full moon. The cool breeze blew around her and she tightened her shawl.

Next to her window, she could hear the sweet melody coming from her music box with the small figurine doll rotating around. While listening to it, she glanced around her room, realizing how much her room has changed in the last three years. Since that night she returned home, little by little she has put her childhood memories away and redecorated her room to fit her age. The only memories she kept out was some of her stuff animals and of course the music box. They were the only things that her birth mother gave to her and she couldn't part with them and erase the memories of her.

Not only has her life changed, her relationship with her stepmother had its turn of events. They started to get along and have kept it on good terms since that night. She remembers waking up later that night hearing Toby crying. Sarah ran back to her parents' room, worrying that her brother was in danger again. Fortunately, he was safe. He was just having a bad nightmare and her father and stepmother couldn't soothe the little tyke. Sarah volunteered to calm him and once he was in her arms, he stops crying. Not only was she able to comfort him, he spoke his first word and Sarah's name escaped his lips. Her parents were puzzled by this; however, Sarah had her suspicion that it was because Toby probably remembers what she has done for him, risking her life to save him, deep within the Labyrinth. Sarah's stepmother was annoyed that her son's first word was Sarah and not the common word that every baby says which is either mama or dada. However, she knew she should give her stepdaughter a chance and starts showing her kindness. She didn't want her son to resent her later down the future of why his sister and his mother couldn't get along.

Sarah shook her head as she put the memories back into the far reaches of her mind. Forgetting about her time in the Labyrinth and…him. She tightened her shawl as those cold mismatched eyes of his ran through her mind. Everyday, every single day, during the first year, since the moment she had returned home, she thought of him. Dreamed about him…actually they were nightmares to her. There was a time at the beginning when she had fear going to sleep. Fear it with every fiber of her being. Fear of seeing him, fear that one day he would come back into her life. However, she knew she shouldn't let these fears overcome her, knowing they were just dreams and that was all they ever were.

To this day, on the night of the full moon, she would remember him most acutely. It was the night on a full moon when he came into her life and took Toby and challenges her to solve his Labyrinth. In addition, not only that, he tried to per sway her to stay with him and forget all about her life back on the Aboveground. Now she is Eighteen years old, she graduated from High School and in a few months, she will be starting college. She moved on with her life and not let these painful memories take over her.

Sarah stepped back, closing the window, shutting the wind and the haunting memories. She tossed her shawl aside as she slid into her bed and let sleep overcome her.

A few hours have passed and Sarah was sound asleep. The light from the full moon, shined brightly within her room as her window started to open slowly. A dark figure walked slowly towards the sleeping woman.

He gently sat himself next to her on her bed. Gazing upon her, he had become more infatuated with her from the beauty of her face, her long brown hair and her body as the white negligee form beautifully around her, showing off every curve of her body. Placing his glove hand upon her cheek, he realized in the last three years, she has become more beautiful since the last time he saw her. Being so close to her was almost too much for him to bear. Just seeing her after a short amount of years, had only strengthened his arousal for her. While he continued to stoke his glove hand upon her cheek, Sarah twitched her eyes a bit and he knew she was going to wake up.

Sarah woke up in the darkness of her room, as the moonlight was the only source of light that shined through her window. She looked around, fearing that there was another presence within her room watching her sleep. She shook her head, realizing that no one was in her room, except her. She figured her mind was playing tricks with her and thinking it was only a dream, until she notice something small sitting on the edge of her bed. She reached over and pick up the small object. Sarah's eyes shot wide open as fear once again overflowed her soul. _"A feather?"_

**Well, I am going to stop here for now. I am not sure if this story looks promising, but if you like, what you read, then ****PLEASE REVIEW**** and let me know what you think. If you want me to continue with the story, then I will gladly continue and update it as often as I can. Thanks for reading and I hope to see many of your reviews. Take care.**


End file.
